Reika: Princess of Hell
by ElementalFoxGoddess
Summary: Reika looked at Kyuubi with her broken eyes and trembled as crystal tears fell from them. S…So…I have…a family? She asked him brokenly Yes.. you do" he answered to her softly. That was all Reika needed to hear as she broke down crying silently
1. Prolouge

Four years ago in a village called Konoha, a fierce demon attacked for unknown reasons, but this was no ordinary demon. This demon was the most powerful demon in history. The demon was called Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. He was the most powerful demon for a reason. With one swipe of a tail he could destroy mountains. And not to mention the fact that he had amazing regenerative abilities which made him almost impossible to kill. With such abilities, not one of Konoha's shinobi could stop this monstrous monstrosity, except for one.

Kazama Arashi, Konoha's youngest and most powerful hokage in history, managed to defeat the great beast. He summoned the Shinigami, a god-like creature to seal Kyuubi into his daughter, but it came with a great cost….his soul. With his last dieing breath Arashi told Sandaime aka Sarutobi the previously, or now currently hokage of konoha, that his daughter's name is Kazama Naruko, and that he wished that she would be treated like a hero. With that said, the greatest hokage of Konoha, Kazama Arashi left the world.

Sarutobi looked down sadly at the sleeping little bundle in his arms and sighed

"You are going to have a hard life little one" he said sadly


	2. Reika

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and only to me, so I hope you all understand that I won't stand for other people copying and taking what's rightfully mine.**

* * *

Four Years Later

Naruko was running for her life. She was currently being chased by a mob of angry villagers. She didn't know even know why they were so angry in the first place; all she did was ask them for some food.

Naruko realized that they were gaining on her, so she cut through an alley way in hope of losing them, only to run to a dead end.

_No!!_ She screamed in her mind

She went to turn around and out the alley way when she came face to face with the angry mob of villagers.

Naruko backed away from them, until she there was no more room and backed into a wall. She looked for any possible ways of escape, but there were none.

There's no escape for you demon!!" one villager yelled

_"Demon?"_ Naruko said in her mind

Were going to do to you, to what you did to our families" another villager yelled out

What did I do"? she said while trembling in fear

YOU KILLED THEM!! Another villager yelled out

The mob grew started to close in on Naruko holding knives, kunais, shurikens and other weapons they got their hands on.

NOO!! I didn't do anything to them she said

Liar!! The villager screamed

Then they attacked.

Naruko screamed out in pain as she felt the weapons tear and rip into her skin

By the time they were done beating her, she was all bloody and was about to faint from blood loss

Hehe, don't faint now demon, the fun has only just begun, another villager said as he began to unzip his pants

Naruko's eyes widened at the thought of what was about to happen to her

She struggled to get up despite her injuries, only to be harshly thrown back to the ground by the villager that was trying to rape her

The villagers just laughed at her misfortune

Ple...Please…don't…do...this…she said as she struggled to get the words out

Naruko screamed out in pain as she felt her clothes ripped off and something thrust into her.

When they were finally finished raping and torturing her, they left her alone in the alley way to die.

Naruko stared blankly ahead of her. She was covered with bruises, cuts, and blood. Her eyes that were once expressive and glowed with life, were now dull and shined with hate and coldness.

_I…don't want to die….._she said brokenly in her mind

_Pl…please….I don't….want to…die…._she said again in her mind

Naruko was slipping in and out of consciousness

I_…..don't…..want…….to……die….._ She said as she finally lost consciousness

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness, was of two shadows coming towards her.

* * *

(Naruko's Mind)

* * *

When Naruko woke up, she had no idea of where she was. All she knew was that she was in a strange sewer-like place.

As she observed some more, she realized that she was in front of a cage. A very large cage at that.

_Is anyone there_? She asked dully

"**Yes"** a voice that came from in the cage answered

"_Will you please step forward then?_ She asked

The cage shook as the being stepped forward

When Naruko finally saw of what was in the cage she took a slight step backwards from shock.

What she saw shocked her. She saw nine swaying fox tails and glowing crimson orbs.

"_Y…you're the Kyuubi_" she asked a bit shock

**"Are you frightened of me kit?"** the giant fox asked

_No", just a bit shocked_" she said

**_"Interesting_**" Kyuubi thought to himself

_So…you're the reason why everybody hates me, correct?_ She asked

Kyuubi sighed and looked at Naruko sadly with his crimson orbs

**Yes….and I apologize for what I have put you through"** he said solemnly

_"Don't be"_ she said _"I know the story about when you attacked and of how the Yondaime, supposedly destroyed you, but, I suspect that wasn't the whole story, was it Kyuubi-san?_ She said intelligently

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to be shocked, he was shocked that a mere four year old girl could figure out what others could not, she figured out that there was more behind his, (Kyuubi's) attack than meets the eye.

Kyuubi sighed yet again and said **"Yes, you are correct, my kit**

_"I knew it"_ she said knowingly

**What is your name kit?** He asked curiously

Naruko was puzzled about on why the great demon wanted to know her name, but answered anyway

_My name is Naruko….Uzumaki Naruko,_ she said quietly

Kyuubi's crimson eyes widened slightly

**You're name is Naruko? Uzumaki Naruko?** He asked

Kyuubi let out a chuckle

**"How ironic "**he said amusingly

_"What is?"_ she asked curiously

**That I was sealed within my own granddaughter"** he said still amused

Now it was Naruko's turn to widen her eyes

_"W...What…?"_ she asked shocked

**I said, that it is ironic that I was sealed into you, my own granddaughter"** he said amused

Naruko looked at Kyuubi with her broken eyes and trembled as crystal tears fell from them

_S…So…I have…a family?_ She asked brokenly

**Hai, you do"** he answered to her softly

That was all Naruko need to hear, as she broke down crying. She fell to her knees and trembled some more as even more crystal like tears fell from her eyes.

Kyuubi looked at Naruko's trembling form with great pity in his eyes. He used one of his tails to wrap around her waist to pull her through the cage, to him.

Naruko immediately latched on to Kyuubi's fur and cried even harder

Kyuubi just hugged Naruko closer to himself as she silently cried

It was a few more minutes before when Naruko had finally stopped crying.

Naruko looked at Kyuubi and then looked at the patches a fur that she had gotten wet from crying

_Forgive me, I got your fur wet"_ she said still trembling from crying too much

Kyuubi just chuckled and said" **There is nothing to be forgiven for"**

Kyuubi set Naruko down in front of him with his tail

**Kit, do you wish to know of your heritage?** He asked

_Hai, I do"_ she said

**Very well, but once I start, you will not interrupt, understand?"** he asked

_Understood"_ Naruko said

**First of all, your true name is not Uzumaki Naruko"** he said

Naruko simply nodded her head

**Your true name is Kazama Naruko, heir to the Kitsune clan and next in line to be the ruler of Heaven and Hell"** he said

Naruko looked shocked, but otherwise didn't say anything

Kyuubi continued

**You are also heir to not only two bloodlines, but to a third as well. "****Your first bloodline is from me and your grandmother; it's called _TengokuJigoku_, otherwise known as the bloodline of Heaven and Hell. This bloodline enables the user to become one with either celestial or demonic powers. This bloodline can be activated in your demon form.**

**Do you have any questions?** He asked

_Yes, what do you mean by "your demon form?_ Naruko asked curiously

**By that I mean that the form in which you are in now, is not your true form"** he explained

_Does that mean I'm under some type of gen-jutsu?"_ Naruko asked

**Yes and unfortunately, a very powerful one at that"** he said

_When will I be able to be in my true form?_ She asked

**That is entirely up to you"** he said

_What do you mean by that?_ Naruko asked

I** mean that if you train yourself hard enough, you can break the gen-jutsu yourself**" he said

**Are you ready for that?** He asked her

_Yes, I will do what I must"_ she said

**Excellent"** Kyuubi said pleased with his grandaughter

**Now on to the next thing in our discussion, your second bloodline**" he said

**Your second bloodline is called _Elemental Gelade_. This bloodlines allows the user total control over all the elements, like Water, Lighting, Fire, and even Time itself. However, you have to earn the right to control them. This bloodline is from your father.**

**Any questions?** He asked

_Yes….who is my father?_ She asked

Kyuubi was silent

Naruko sighed and said "_You won't tell me right?_ She said

Kyuubi just smirked at her

**Any other questions?** He asked

_No"_ she said

**Very well then"** he said

**Your next bloodline is called Seiten Taisei. Not much is known about this bloodline since it was thought ****to have died out.**

_Apparently not"_ Naruko said amused

**I unfortunately can't tell you anything about this particular bloodline, since I know nothing of it. You are going to have to discover what it does on your own kit"** kyuubi said

Naruko nodded her head, pleased at what her grandfather had told her.

**I've told you most of the things that I had wanted to tell you now; the others are going to have to wait until you are older**." he said to her

_Ok"_ Naruko said

**Then we are done here then, are you ready to go to the real world now?** Kyuubi asked Naruko

Naruko looked down to the floor, her bangs shadowing her eyes

**Naruko?** Kyuubi said suspiciously

_I….I do not wish to return there_" Naruko said dully

**What happened?** Kyuubi asked now very suspicious

Naruko stayed silent

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Naruko

**Naruko"…**Kyuubi said warningly

_I…I do not want to talk about it"_ she said

**Will you show me then?** He asked

_How"?_ Naruko said still staring at the floor

**By letting me have access to your most recent memories"** Kyuubi said

Naruko simply nodded her head

Now having access to Naruko's memories, Kyuubi spread out his chakra throughout her mind, searching for the door with Naruko's recent memories. When he found and looked through them, he growled in anger.

**They did THAT to you?** He asked menacingly

Naruko nodded her head again

**HOW DARE THEY!! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO YOU!! YOU ARE JUST A CHILD!! Kyuubi growled out in anger ****PATHETIC HUMANS!! IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE I'LL DESTROY THE ONES WHO DID THAT TO YOU FIRST!!**

After letting out some of his anger, Kyuubi calmed down

**Naruko…do you want to become stronger?"** Kyuubi asked her

_Hai…._she said

_**Do you want to put these humans in their place?**_ He asked her

**_Hai,_** she said darkly as her eyes swirled with barely contained darkness

_**Then you have to return"**_ Kyuubi said

I_ understand grandfather"_ Naruko said

_Grandfather, I think I am ready to go back now" _she said

Kyuubi flashed a fanged grin at her

**Good" **he said still grinning at her

**Oh and Naruko?** He said

_Yes?_ She asked

**Training starts as soon as you wake up"** he said

_Hai grandfather…..wait….WHAT!!_ She asked

**NOW GO!!** He said to her

**

* * *

****(HOSPITAL)**

Before she could ask of what her grandfather meant by training, she woke up

She sat up in what she thought was a bed and looked around with blurry eyes

Naru-chan are you well? A person asked

Naruko instantly stilled. She knew that voice

Hokage-sama? She said coldly and emotionlessly

When she finally blinked away the sleep and fog in her eyes, she saw three people in the room with her.

One of them was obviously the Hokage, but the other two were unknown to Naruko

Who are they?" she asked the Hokage coldly

The Hokage was a bit shocked with Naruko's cold tone, but never less answered her

They are the two jounins who found you and brought you to the hospital" he said

As soon as Naruko heard the word hospital, she immediately got out of the bed and started to walk to the door, not caring about her state of dress.

Naruko!! Where are you going? The hokage asked her

To my apartment" she answered dully

Why? He asked

Because I do not like hospitals" she said

She headed towards the door again when she was stopped by the Hokage

Naruko…what happened...?" he asked solemnly

Naruko stood there in the door ay for a few minutes before she turned to the Hokage and to the two others that were in the room.

The Hokage's and the two jounins all breathes hitched in there throats when Naruko turned around and saw her eyesHer usual violet eyes with specks of silver, lavender and blue in them, were now shining with a darkness that wasn't there before. Or rather was there, but never was revealed.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at them

Naruko ignored the Hokage's question and instead glanced at the two jounins

Who are you? She asked

One jounin with spikey white hair and a mask that cover his left eye stepped up andsaid "Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang and a jutsu-specialist

The other jounin with a bowled cut shiny black hair and large bushy eyebrows said" **GAI LEE!! I AM A TAI-JUTU SPECIALIST **"he yelled out

Naruko simply nodded and said" I thank you for rescuing me, but I must be going now

Naruko once again head towards the door, but was again stopped by the Hokage

Naruko…tell me what happened…he asked, no more like demanded

Naruko didn't turn around this time

It is none of your concern Hokage-sama" she said icily

However …she started to say as the room grew cold and filled with killing intent

**_However….let me ensure you of this….if those pathetic villagers ever do something like this to me again………there will be Hell to pay………_**she said icily

With that said, she left the room

Naruko…..the Hokage said solemnly

You saw her eyes right? Kakashi said

Yes, they were so cold and they were filled with such darkness, they were like…..like…..said Gai as he trailed off

A broken doll" Kakashi said as he finished the sentence for Gai

****

Disclaimer: I do hope you like this story, for I have spend many days trying to think up of a good plot and story to write for this site.

**ElementalFoxGoddess: What do you think of this chapter? Please do read and review and tell me your responses**


	3. The Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer: Please do not copy my bloodlines or my ideas, if you do so without my permission, I promise you that will get you removed from this site. Please read and review.**

* * *

Naruko ran down the road as the villagers once again chased her.

It had only been a couple of days since she had come out of the hospital and yet here she was once again running for her life.

**COME BACK HERE DEMON!** She heard a villager yell out behind her

"I should have known this would happen again"Naruko said in her mind

"This is utterly ridiculous…I've just came from the hospital and now I might have to go back" Naruko said in her mind as she cut through a crowd of people in front of her that were blocking her way.

Naruko looked back behind her only to see the mob of villagers still after her.

Naruko cursed as she rounded a corner, only to be knocked to the ground as she hit a hard but soft body.

When Naruko finally regained her bearings she looked up too see what she had hit, only to see a man wearing the strangest clothing she had ever seen.

The man was tall; he looked about six feet, which was quite tall compared to Naruko's own, four feet. He was wearing a black tail coat that had the front of the skirt cut away; the front parts of the shirt were met by one button that was in the middle that curved away gradually into a pair of tails behind it, topped by two ornamental buttons on the waist seam. The man was also wearing a pair of black and white striped trousers that covered his lower body from the waist all the way to his ankles, covering both legs separately. Upon his head, he wore a tall, flat-crowned black top hat that slightly shaded his eyes from view. The man was also holding a somewhat flat, brown rectangular bag that had round and slightly squared corners. Overall, the strange suit, and bag that he wore and carried with him complimented nicely with his looks; with his brown and somewhat messy hair, tanned skin, and warm smile.

Naruko brought out of her observation of the man, immediately snapped her head up when she heard the mob of villagers that were after her getting closer.

Naruko quickly got on her and ran as she heard the approaching mob

She looked back only to see a pair a warm, but sad brown eyes staring back at her

* * *

Unknown

Why are they chasing after that child? The man said as he watched the little girl that ran into him run away, the mob right behind her.

* * *

Naruko inwardly cursed as she was cornered again in an alleyway by the mob of villagers.

As Naruko turned around to face them, she wiped all traces of emotion off her face. Though the situation that she was currently in brought back some bad memories, she would not allow the villagers the satisfactionof seeing her broken once more.

In her mind, she could hear her grandfather roaring and rattling in his cage with anger, as she was going to be beaten, and possibly raped once again by the villagers. Knowing that she could do nothing, less she be discovered, she accepted her fate. She turned her broken dull eyes filled with loathing and hatred towards the villagers, and stared impassively at them.

As the villagers grew closer to her, ready to attack; her thoughts flew back to the man that she had run into. Naruko knew that despite his handsome looks, that it was something else that brought her attention to him. It might have been his strange choice of clothing, or his odd presence, she did not know what it was. There was just something about him.

Naruko was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the villagers getting ready to attack her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come. When a few seconds passed by and she realized that she did not feel any pain, she opened her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she was not prepared for what she saw. She saw the man that had currently occupied her thoughts standing in front of her, protecting her.

What are you doing?" Naruko asked emotionlessly, slightly shocked

The man wearing the strange suit and hat just smiled warmly at her and said, "I believe that I am helping you," he said pleasantly

Naruko's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and glared at the man before her

"Do not interfere," she said still emotionlessly

The mob of villagers was angry that someone had stood in their way from killing the demon.

**HEY! STEP ASIDE!** Yelled out a villager as he glared at the man that was protecting the demon

And why would I do something like that?" the man asked curiously

**SHE IS A DEMON! THAT'S WHY!** Another villager yelled out

Demon?" the man asked curiously, as he looked back behind him at Naruko

Naruko stared at the ground; her bangs were shadowing her eyes, hiding her face from view.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, "All I see is a little girl being blamed for something she did not do," he said

Naruko looked up from the ground and into the man's eyes as he said this

She looked up to see a pair of warm but sad brown eyes staring at her

And you villagers must be too blind to see that" the man said

**WHAT? THAT IS NO GIRL! THAT'S A DEMON IN DISGUISE!"** the villager yelled

**HE'S A DEMON LOVER!** Another villager yelled out anger

**HE MUST ALSO BE A DEMON!** Yelled yet another villager

**LET'S GET HIM!** The villagers yelled out together

Naruko, long forgotten by the villagers in their rage for the strange man, could only watch as they started to attack him.

After a while, they got bored and left, they left leaving the strange man bruised and bleeding on the alleyway floor.

Naruko continued to stare impassively at the man as she made her way towards him

You are foolish," she said emotionless as she stared at him with her dull eyes

The man let out a chuckle as he struggled to get up off the ground, only fall back down with a dull thud and a small groan of pain

Can you still stand" Naruko asked the strange man

He looked at her curiously and nodded

From there Naruko proceeded to help the strange man get off the ground, though it was hard, due to their weight and size difference

Naruko and the man slowly made their way out of the alleyway and down a road where there were less people and more cover; less they were attacked again.

"Hehe...I guess I might of went overboard...I thought I could take them" the strange man said to Naruko

Naruko stayed silent

I apologize...I know I shouldn't of interfered, but I just couldn't let them hurt you, a child" he said solemnly

"You were very foolish," Naruko said, you should not have interfered with matters that are none of your concern; you could have been killed"

The man was silent

"I would have been fine, I heal very quickly," she said

"Really?" The man said as they continued walking down the road

Naruko nodded her head

There was silence for while

"Do you know where we are going?" the strange man asked, not being able to keep silent for long

"My apartment" was all Naruko said as they continue on down the road

* * *

APARTMENT

* * *

As Naruko tended to the strange man wounds, the man took his time to observe Naruko

He discovered that she was actually a very beautiful little girl, who would someday grow into a very beautiful young woman. With her pale porcelain ivory skin, silky blonde-orange waist length hair, full and pouty sakura petaled lips, and her beautiful, but icy violet eyes with specks of silver, and blue in them. Yes, she would definitely be a beautiful woman when she grows up.

The man was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruko finished wrapping and tending to his wounds.

"I suppose that this will have to do for now" Naruko said

The man smiled warmly at her

Naruko raised an elegant eyebrow at the strange man

"By the way, the strange man asked," I do not believe I have gotten your name?" he said

"That's because I did not give it to you" she said, "but if you must know, my name is Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko," she said to the man

"Naruko, the strange man said as tested her name

The man beamed at her

"That's a pretty name," the man said

Naruko was silent

And yours" she asked finally

"Ah, the man said, "My name is Mana...Mana Walker", he said

There was silence after that, until finally Mana, the strange man asked Naruko something

"Narue-chan, do you like music?" he asked

"Music?" Asked Naruko

Mana nodded

..."What kind of music" she asked a bit curiously

* * *

_Little did Naruko know, that her meeting with the strange man known as Mana Walker would change her life forever..._

* * *

**ElementalFoxGoddess: I am finally done with this chapter. Please do review and tell what you think**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and me only. Everything else that's not associated with the real Naruto show also belongs to me.**

**I have also decided on who's going to be in Naruko's harem**

**Naruko's Harem**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**??**

**??**

**??**

**With time the other three members of Naruko's Harem will be revealed, so for now be patient.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Disclaimer: I am very sorry for all you guys that have been waiting for me to update

Disclaimer: I am very sorry for all you guys that have been waiting for me to update

for this story!! TT Unfortunately I am a little side tracked right now….but don't worry, as soon as I rewrite and add parts to some of the chapters I will get started on finishing the next chapter….but I can't finish it because u guys haven't voted for wither or not you want Haku to live or not??

If you guys have any questions for the previous chapters' plz message me ne?!

You can also message me if u want me to add something to the story or if u have any ideas of which u would like to share, like with techniques and other things like that.

Oh and ummm……are any of u guys good with rape scenes...I want to make my story

a bit tradgic..you know…

And also, this story is a harem one. This means that Naruko will be paired with

multiple people

**Votes for Pairings so far**

**Sasuke/Naruko/Gaara ( 4)**

**Itachi/Naruko/Gaara (2)**

**Naruko/OC (0)**

**ElementalFoxGoddess: And plz don't worry I promise I will update **

**Soon!! I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD, BECAUSE THAT'S MY**

**WAY OF THE NINJA!! Plz review too!!**


End file.
